All It Takes
by weareheadednorth
Summary: The war is over, but after the celebrations are over the young heros have to figure out their lives. Luna, Ginny, and Hermione return to Hogwarts to finish their final year, but with a twist. And if that were not enough enter a young Slytherin who want to not stir up trouble and skate by without drawing too much attention, but since when does that ever happen?
1. Chapter 1

All It Takes

Chapter 1

Luna let her eyes scan the scene before her. Dark smoke billowed up into the morning sky, the dark grey against the pale blue sent chills up her spin. She never thought she would see this sight again. Months surrounded by the cold grey stone of the Malfoy Manor, bars on the windows, chains on her wrist and ankles, moldy food, stale water, rats climbing on her body at night, she had lost her naivety and innocence but one thing she had lost was her sense of wonder at the world. But standing on Platform 9 3/4, watching the first years clamor together scared and excited, their parents looking on proud, filled her with so much joy. Her imprisonment had meant something. The blood shed, pain, aggression had all meant something. The new generation could go to school and worry about learning the new potions homework or who they would go to ask on the trip to Hogsmeade. No more threats of death eaters or Voldemort.

Luna let herself blend into the background for a moment. Taking in this sight knowing that it would her last time standing on this platform as a student. Her last first day of school.

It was a bit tricky navigating her way back into the halls of Hogwarts. Many students wanted to repeat their last year or had missed it entirely and wanted to come back. Many had fought in the war along side their professors and it seemed silly to have to back to school and sit in a classroom again. But Headmistress McGonagall had an idea. Those who wished to make up their final year could enroll in a specialized program instead of regular classes. Each student would have an apprenticeship with a professor in their chosen course of study. They would work along side the professor, they would research topics, do course work and maybe even teach a few of the first year classes. The headmistress wanted to continue their education while acknowledging their skills as wizards who had fought in a war.

While Luna was daydreaming about her new life at Hogwarts she didn't seem to notice a red head bobbing her way thought the crowd towards her.

Ginny Weasley reached out and grabbed her friend's shoulder snapping Luna back to reality.

"Luna, daydreaming again?" Ginny asked a smile tugging at one corner of her mouth.

"Oh Ginny, you know me too well." Luna replied returning the smile in earnest.

Ginny eyed the scene before them. "Who knew all those month ago that this would even be possible? That we would be going back to Hogwarts with no threat of death eaters or Voldemort."

Luna breathed in deep, "I know even the air smells happier"

"I'm pretty sure that's exhaust" Ginny retorted playfully to Luna. "Come on Loony, let's go find Hermione. I'm sure she is somewhere around her fretting.

Luna found herself being pulled by Ginny through the crowd, dodging carts and cauldrons, weaving through the see of people until they found their friend. She was surrounded by 4 suitcases, two large leather trunks, and a cage containing one very angry Crookshanks who was yowling quite steadily.

"Crookshanks, If you don't quit that right now I'm going to charm you into mouse and give you to Mrs. Norris! Honestly!" Hermione whispered furiously. Their friend had obviously not noticed them. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under eyes showing her lack of sleep.

"Hey Hermione, looking a little rough there." Ginny said as she put a hand on her friends shoulder.

Hermione looked up and a bit of the exhaustion seemed to leave her face when she saw her two friends.

"Ginny! Luna! Oh, it is so good to see you! I have missed you both so much!" She flung her arms around the two girls necks and gave them a gigantic hug.

" I am so worried about this year. I feel totally unprepared especially because I don't know where I am assigned. I didn't know what I would need so I brought every magic book I had."

That explained all the suitcases and trunks thought Luna

"Do you two know where you are assigned?'

Both Luna and Ginny shook their head no.

"Well we best load up and start this new adventure." Hermione said as she collected her things.

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione loaded their belonging onto the train and arranged themselves into a private comportment. Hermione and Ginny caught up over the events of the summer chatting away for most of the train ride, but Luna didn't feel too much like talking. She gazed out the window watching the countryside go by thinking about what awaited her inside those hallowed halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The castle emerged from the fog. Towers and turrets rose high above the lake, looming overhead. Hogwarts seemed more daunting than ever. The war seemed to add to the impressive stature of the place. It seemed strange to Luna that this castle with all of its history of war and turmoil could still feel like home. She couldn't wait to get back into the comfortable chairs in front of the fire, gaze up at the stars painted on the arched ceilings, or listen to the wind whistle around the windows while she tried falling asleep.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Seems strange to be back here, last time I watched Harry die, Voldemort defeated, and Neville Longbottom pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat to kill that snake."

Luna turned to Ginny, "But through all that it still seems like home."

Ginny and Luna shared a smile before turning back to face the castle.

Hermione leaned over to start listing of some historical facts about castle and its grounds.

Poor Hermione, she has lost most of her "know-it-all" ways, but when she got nervous the facts came pouring.

The carriage pulled up the front doors and all the students unloaded into the great hall. After a magnificent feast and the sorting of the first years the Headmistress McGonagall began her speech.

"Welcome, Welcome everyone! After the year we have had it is good to see returning faces and new ones. It is important to remember that this will be an adjustment for all of us. My hope is that you will all find a second home here at Hogwarts just as many before you have."

The students all clapped and cheered but quieted down when they saw McGonagall was about to speak. "Before you depart I would care to talk to the seventh year specials."

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione moved up closer to the front of the room to here the headmistress better. After everyone was settle McGonagall began speaking.

"I would like to start by saying how good it is to see you all here again. The war has taken a toll on all of us. But I'm glad that you have decided to return. I know you are all terribly great wizards and witches that is why the professors and I have changed your curriculum. Each of you will be an apprentice to one of the professors. I have a list here with all of your assignments. Every month we will all meet and go over what you are learning and all of your experiences. We will have our first meeting in 3 days time. I really do appreciate all of your returning. Have a wonderful year and please feel free to come to me with any questions or concerns."

The remaining students clapped as she left the platform. There was a small rush towards the podium to see their assignments.

On a small sheet of paper at the podium their names and assignments we written in a neat script across the page.

Hermione Granger –Headmistress McGonagall

Luna Lovegood – Rubeus Hagrid

Ginny Weasely - Madam Hooch

"Interesting turn of events," commented Ginny.

"I understand why Luna got Hagrid for the creatures, but I think ours are a bit strange," said Hermione. "What am I supposed to do for McGonagall be a glorified secretary?"

Trying to reassure her friends Luna commented, "Well tomorrow we will see what is in store, but we shouldn't worry about it now. Let get some rest and start our day.

The three girls made the journey to their dormitories in silence, thinking about what was in store for them.

**Thank you so much for reading! And for those you who have put me on your favorite or alerts.**

**If you would like to review I would really love to here your comments and critiques and if you have any ideas where the story could go!**


End file.
